Soriku Stuff
by Koi Fish
Summary: Yeah, I know, the title sucks. Anyway, this is a bunch of RikuxSora drabble things. AkuRoku and Zemyx will probably show up too.
1. November

**November**

--

_disclaimer (n.)- statement denouncing responsibility or ownership; verb- disclaim_

As in, I disclaim any rights to Kingdom Hearts.

--

It was November, and for some reason, they were at the pool. That 'some reason' was actually Sora. If it had been up to Riku, they would be somewhere warmer, wearing appropriate clothes for the cold weather. But then, it wasn't really up to Riku, now was it?

Riku hated the pool. Well, actually, he hated what happened at the pool. Riku was perfectly aware that he was attractive, but that didn't necessarily mean every girl within a twelve foot radius had to stare. Every time Sora dragged him to the community pool, Riku regretted the decision to follow his friend almost immediately.

What? Riku thought as he sat sulking by the edge of the water. Did someone post a sign on his forehead saying, Please gawk at me?

As if on cue, two girls walked past him, giggling like mad. Riku's glower deepened fractionally. God, he despised this place. And hadn't those girls walked in front of him twice already?

Somewhere in the chlorine-tinted water, Sora was sure to be having the time of his life. The brunette wasn't a particularly good swimmer, but he treated it like anything else he did. With the utmost enthusiasm. Sora didn't even need anyone to swim with. He knew full well Riku almost always refused to get in the water with him, but Sora dragged his friend along every time, just in case.

And why in November, of all times? Shouldn't summer be good enough, Riku thought with a shiver. He pulled his jacket over his bare chest, and as he did so, he could literally _feel _the female population groan. Sora had to be psychotic to want to be here.

Riku was still shivering, so he pulled his knees up to his chest, trying to keep himself warm. Why, oh why had he let Sora persuade him into coming along? He was cold, bored, and angry. What could possibly have taken over his brain long enough to get him here?

Suddenly, a small wave came crashing at Riku, soaking him, jacket and all. After spluttering out the offensive liquid, Riku turned to glare in the general direction of the water.

Sora was bobbing right up next to the edge of the pool, a wide smile covering his face. He laughed, and pulled himself out of the water, into the freezing air. It didn't seem to bother him though, as he ran the few feet to where Riku was sitting.

He leaned down and smiled into his wet friend's face.

"C'mon, Riku," he said. "Swim with me!"

He held out a hand to the sullen silver-haired boy, the perfect picture of innocence.

Riku stared at the offered hand for a moment, then looked up at Sora, pale with cold, decked out in only a pair of red swim trunks.

"Riku," Sora whined. "It's cold out here, come in with me. I promise, I'll keep you warm."

Riku controlled the flush that threatened to crawl up his face, covering it with the motion of taking Sora's hand.

The smaller boy grinned and pulled his friend to the water, yanking Riku in with him. He popped up a second later, dripping wet. Sora doggy paddled over and clung to Riku's arm.

"See? You keep moving and you keep warm."

Riku had to agree. It was warmer in the water than in the cold air. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Better get moving then."

He took off down one lane, and Sora yelped in surprise before following him. When he reached the end, Riku was waiting patiently, a superior smirk etched on his features. Sora pouted and shoved his friend.

"Why do you have to be better at everything?" Sora whined.

Riku laughed. "How are you so sure I'm better at everything?" he asked.

Sora looked thoughtful. "Well, I dunno, you just _are_."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I know," he said, still smirking.

Sora made a flustered noise. "I bet you're not!" he said, half-challenging. "I bet I can do a better dive than you!"

"Sure," Riku said sarcastically, "Like that could happen."

Sora pushed himself pout of the pool with out warning, and stood with his toes on the edge. He settled himself into position for a shallow dive, then sprung off the edge and into the water.

Riku had to admit Sora had good form. Up until his knees, where his legs separated, making him look like a ridiculous, overgrown frog.

When Sora resurfaced about eight feet away, he shouted back at Riku, "Beat that!"

Riku scoffed and pushed up out of the water. The air brought goose bumps to his skin, so he hurriedly took position and jumped.

Sora watched his friend sail into the water with perfect form, making barely a ripple in the water. He slumped a bit in the water around him. I guess Riku is better at everything, he thought.

Riku came up next to him, knowing he'd won. Sora stuck out his bottom lip, pouting again. "That's so not fair," he mumbled.

Riku sighed, and pulled lightly on a lock of Sora's hair. "Calm down," he said. "You know you can handle the weather better than I can. Besides, you're the one who wanted to go swimming in near-winter, anyway."

Sora smiled. "That's okay, Riku," he said. "I told you I'd keep you warm." He huddled up next to the taller boy, intent on warming his friend.

Riku stiffened, then relaxed as Sora pulled him into an underwater hug.

So maybe the pool wasn't so bad after all….

But he'd be damned if he _ever_ came here in November again.

--

A/N: I went to the pool today. And got splashed at by my sister.

No Sora or Riku though….


	2. Top Gamer

**Top Gamer**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Halo. All credit for videogame info goes to my brother, cuz I don't play videogames.

--

"How…can you not…like videogames?" Sora stared disbelievingly at his best friend.

Riku shrugged. "I dunno, I just…don't."

Sora continued to stare open-mouthed. What was wrong with Riku? He suddenly reached out to feel Riku's forehead. Maybe he was sick….

Riku abruptly turned pink. "What are you doing?!" He shoved Sora's hand off his face. "I'm not sick, I just don't like your stupid videogames!"

Sora pouted. There was no way he was going to let this go. Riku _had _to like videogames, he just had to.

But then again, if Riku didn't like videogames, he probably wasn't very good at them. Maybe he'd finally be able to beat Riku at something!

"Come on!" he said suddenly, latching onto Riku's arm.

"What the-?" Riku couldn't talk very well, as he was being dragged from the beach and into Sora's house. The smaller boy was surprisingly strong.

Sora ran all the way to his couch, barely stopping to open the door. He dropped Riku on the couch, grabbed two game controllers, and shoved one at Riku. He took out his Xbox and put in Halo.

Sora quickly explained how to play the game as the opening played onscreen. Sora set it so that he and Riku were fighting against each other.

A few minutes into the game, Riku accidentally threw a sticking bomb into the air, and watched as it fell directly back onto his face. He blew up a few seconds later.

Sora was enjoying this greatly. Riku would finally have to admit that Sora was better at something than he was. This had to be the best day of his life thus far.

After Riku sadly lost the first game, he demanded to play again.

"I thought you didn't like videogames, Ri-ku!" Sora said playfully.

"Shut up," Riku said, scowling. "Restart the game. Now."

Sora laughed and started up the game again, confident in his ability to win once again.

But this time around, Riku played like he knew what he was doing. At one point, he had his character scale a cliff, before shooting mercilessly at Sora's character, who was running around helplessly below him. By the time the game was over, Riku was back to his smirking self.

Sora, on the other hand, was entirely distraught. Riku had never played Halo before today, yet he somehow managed to lose only once before coming back to beat Sora's butt into the ground. Could he not fail at anything?

Riku grinned widely as the screen blacked out. He'd managed to beat Sora quickly, though he still hadn't perfected the game. There was definitely an element of luck in his win, but there was no way he was going to let Sora know that.

Speaking of which, Sora had just fallen backwards in defeat. He pouted up at Riku, sitting on the couch above him. "Why do you have to be good at everything?" he whined up at the silver haired boy.

"Well," Riku said ponderously. "There's got to be someone around to keep you in your place."

Sora turned around to glare at Riku right side up. "Oh, yeah? And where's that?" he asked challengingly.

Riku smirked. "Right under me."

--

A/N: Ah, there is _so_ much innuendo possible there…. Please review. If you do, Sora and Riku will love you forever.

Riku: You can't promise that.

Sora: Yeah, we have rights!

Koi: Shut up or I'll put Sora with Axel in my next fic.

Sora: 00 Noooo!

Riku: You monster!

Uh….yeah. Just review please?


	3. Ye Olde Cliche

**Ye Olde Cliché**

--

Disclaimer: I don't own KH and I never will, for future reference.

--

"So, Roxas, truth? Or dare?"

Selphie glanced mischievously up at the blonde.

Roxas grumbled for a moment, before answering. "Truth, I guess."

Selphie pouted. "Aw, c'mon."

"Yeah, right," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "Like I trust you to be in control of me."

Selphie started to retort, but was interrupted by Riku. "Can we just get on with it?"

"Oh, right, um…Roxas, have you ever had risqué thoughts about….Axel!"

Aforementioned redhead smirked widely as Roxas turned a radiant magenta. Axel gave Selphie a look that clearly said he had paid her off for that one. Meanwhile, Roxas was stuttering out some form of answer.

"Wha…I…huh? Why would…ergh!"

Kairi shoved Roxas lightly. "Aw, just answer the question. We all know the answer anyway."

Roxas gave a helpless yelp of distress, turning a darker shade. "Fine!" he shouted after a moment. "Yes, goddammpff!" Roxas was suddenly interrupted by an obstruction.

Sora groaned and hid his face behind Riku when Axel leaped across the room at Roxas. A few moments later, the laughter had died down. As well as the shouting and cursing from the blonde. Sora peaked out from behind Riku's shoulder, checking if the coast was clear.

"I don't think this game is safe…" Sora said uncertainly. Larxene had already been arrested, Demyx's hair was now bright green and _very_ short, and now Axel and Roxas were…well, who knows. Maybe it was best to just leave now.

"Don't worry," Riku said, smirking at the brunette. "I'll protect you."

Sora pouted. "I can handle it!"

Riku laughed. "Yeah, I know."

"So anyway!" Selphie said loudly. "Since Roxas is gone, the turn goes to Naminé, as she's his sister."

Naminé smiled softly. "Alright. Sora, would you like to go?"

Selphie interrupted. "No! It's not a choice! Just ask truth or dare!"

"Oh, sorry," Naminé said. "Sora, truth or dare?"

Sora trusted Naminé, so decided on dare. How bad could it be, right?

Naminé was silent for a second or two. "I dunno, I can't think of anyth-"

Selphie interrupted eagerly. "Kiss Riku!"

"Whaa?!" Sora could feel his eyes bugging out of his head. He and Riku both scooted a few inches away from each other simultaneously.

"Yeah!" Kairi encouraged a moment later. "Do it!"

Riku turned abruptly on the girl. "Don't you two take out your freaky yaoi fantasies on us!" he growled at the giggling girls.

Demyx laughed softly, earning an equally intense glare in return. "You gotta do it," he said, nonplussed by the searing glare. "It's a dare, you can't back out." He shrugged as if to say there was no problem.

Nobody acknowledged the fact that Naminé was supposed to be the one naming the dare, but then again, at this point, no one really cared about that detail. Besides, Naminé was actually liking the idea more and more as the argument went on.

"They're probably just scared." Axel had returned, bringing with him what looked like a very battered, but contented Roxas. He narrowed his eyes in amusement at Sora and Riku. "That's it, right? You two scaredy cats can't handle it?"

Sora's eyes glazed over slightly. No way he was scared. Swallowing his pride and embarrassment, he grabbed Riku by the wrist, eyes glued to the floor.

A collective inhale was heard as Riku was pulled into facing his friend.

Sora reached up to Riku's face, moving slowly so he wouldn't run away. He looked into his friend's eyes, trying to convey that he did _not_ want to do this.

Riku, on the other hand, had no thoughts of movement in mind. Sora had looked up from the floor, blue eyes totally focused on Riku. Riku was barely aware of the gloved hands holding him in place. He was positive the light from his face was enough to power a third world country.

Riku's eyes widened as Sora's fluttered closed. Rising onto his tip toes, Sora brought the taller boy's mouth to meet his.

It wasn't a very prolonged kiss, only about two seconds in total. Just long enough for Sora to mumble _sorry_ through their joined lips. Most people in the room swore they thought it would be longer. Especially when they saw Riku's hands come up to Sora's shoulders.

But those hands didn't bring Sora any closer. In fact, Riku grabbed hold of Sora's shirt and gave him a thorough shaking.

"Never do that again!" he yelled at the smaller boy who squeaked in surprise and immediately let go of Riku.

Riku, in turn, looked murderous. He stopped suddenly in shaking the life out of Sora. He dropped the boy unceremoniously to the floor and stalked towards the cowering females at the other end of the room.

"Don't you _ever_ force me to take part in your twisted delusions ever again!" His voice was low and dangerous; clearly communicating he wasn't interested in excuses or apologies.

Riku stomped his way to the door and paused. "Sora."

The brunette made a squeaking noise similar to the one previous and cringed.

"Sora," Riku said again. "Get your ass over here. Now."

Sora jumped up and followed the silver haired teen out the door. Said door slammed, leaving the room in total quiet.

"So," Tidus said, breaking the silence. "Who's next?"

Sora fidgeted as he trailed behind Riku, afraid of what his friend would do. So far, they were just walking, Riku ahead by a few steps. Where they were going, Sora hadn't a clue. He was too focused on his feet to look up.

He was so focused, in fact, that he didn't notice when Riku stopped walking, and ran into his back.

"Sorry," he said, feeling a blush.

Riku was silent. Sora continued to play with his hands, trying not to panic.

The silver haired teen turned abruptly to face Sora, his face scant inches from Sora's. His eyes were not happy in the least.

"I don't want you to do that ever again, understand?"

Sora nodded emphatically. "I won't, it was a dare, so it won't happen again, promise."

Riku made a noise somewhat reminiscent of a growl. "That's not what I mean."

"What are you-?"

Sora didn't get to finish the sentence, as he found it hard to speak through Riku's mouth on his. His eyes widened in surprise before closing as he felt Riku's lips moving against his own.

Sora's arms instinctively went around Riku's neck as the taller boy lifted him by the waist. He found himself sitting on something, probably a rock, with Riku standing between his legs.

He felt a tongue flicking across his lips and opened them in surprise. Sora made a pleased noise, thinking Riku was very good at this kissing stuff.

After a few seconds, Riku moved away, Sora following him slightly. Both were a bit breathless from lack of air.

Riku brought one hand to brush over Sora's jaw line. "I don't want you to ever be sorry for this."

Sora blushed lightly. "Sor-" But Riku didn't want to hear that. So he stopped him with a second kiss. This time, a shorter one.

"Are you paying attention?" Riku asked sarcastically.

Sora looked downward for a moment, then back up. "I don't know, you might have to remind me."

So he did.

--

A/N: Yeah, I know. I used the way over-used truth or dare set up. But you know what? It was one AM when I wrote this, so I don't really care!

Please R&R, and please don't yell at me for unoriginality.

Oh, yes, partly inspired by a doodle by Elaine, who is a fantastic artist on deviantart and should get more attention for her OC's than her fanart because that's what makes her happy.


	4. Identification

**Identification**

--

Disclaimer: Please refer to previous chapters. Thank you.

--

Riku had a big family. Aside from his parents, Riku also had two brothers and a crazy uncle to share the house with. Sephiroth, the oldest brother was gone most of the time, as he was twenty three. When he did come over, he lorded over the house, so it really wasn't that heartbreaking that he wasn't around much.

Zexion was the much pitied middle child, a senior in high school. He was still at home, but mostly kept to himself. Riku was the youngest.

His crazy uncle, Xemnas, was…well, no one was quite sure what was going on with him, except that he had shown up one day, asking if he could stay with them for a while. So far a while was ten months.

But the point here is, Riku had a big family, and the house was almost always full of people. All of them shouting, fighting over the remote, and raiding the fridge. It was rare to see the house in any sort of calm. Especially when one added in the number of friends each boy (or man) had.

When Sephiroth was at home, Cloud was almost always with him, Leon as well, though not quite as often. And then there was Tifa and Aerith, who seemed to always be hanging around both Cloud and Leon.

Zexion didn't have very many friends, just Demyx. But he was enough chaos for anyone's standards. And besides, Demyx's friends (Axel and Roxas) somehow found their way into the house anyway.

Xemnas had, by far, the creepiest visitors. Every few days, he had people come over for some sort of meeting of some sort of 'Organization'. These people included (but were not limited to) Saïx, Vexen, Marluxia, Larxene, and Xaldin.

So it was easy to misplace and mix up people. Riku's own mother had once confused him for Demyx, something Riku had never let her live down. Everyone seemed to have a hard time keeping friends and family straight. And no one was ever surprised when a random guest showed up unannounced.

Which is why Riku wasn't exactly stunned when he came home after school to find someone rummaging through his refrigerator.

He was a bit surprised by who it was. Not many people would be able to distinguish a person by their denim-covered rear end, but it was a singular talent, only applicable to the situation.

Riku smirked as the aforementioned rear end wiggled as the owner dug further into the refrigerator.

"Sora, what are you doing?" Riku asked.

Sora jumped and squeaked in surprise. He hadn't heard Riku come in. Sora retreated from the fridge, a piece of fruit hanging from his mouth. He quickly ate it, then asked, "How'd you know it was me?" He hadn't announced himself, and he'd been hidden by the door of the refrigerator.

"I'd know that ass anywhere," Riku replied, smirking further.

Sora's face turned a healthy pink.

--

A/N: So it's not a totally romance-ish piece, but I think it's cute. I'm not thoroughly proud of this and I know it's really short, but eh, it begged to be written.

And yes, Xemnas is a loser with no life, job, or house. But it made more sense than loading Riku down with more siblings.


	5. I Can't

-1Disclaimer: I own the plot and those weeds that torment Sora. That's it…

**I Can't**

Riku sat by his bedroom window, arms crossed on the sill. He gazed across to his neighbor's yard in a sort of trance. One brunette teen was hunched over the grass, struggling with a particularly stubborn weed.  
Sora and Riku had been neighbors since they were 14, three years now. Riku had always felt responsible for the hyper-active Sora, and somewhere along the line, responsible friendship had turned to a tentative crush had turned to love. Though Sora, of course, had no idea whatsoever.  
A thump made Riku snap back to reality. Sora had pulled out the weed with enough force to land himself on his back. He sat up and beamed triumphantly. Riku laughed softly to himself.  
Without any warning, Riku's bedroom door burst open. He jumped away from his window, the smallest hint of a blush on his cheeks. His father stood filling the doorway, all six feet, two hundred and twenty pounds of him.  
"Why aren't you working on your homework?" he demanded of his son.  
"I already finished," Riku answered. He was just starting to recover from his father's unannounced entrance.  
"What's with the blush?" his father asked suspiciously. Riku's eyes unconsciously flicked to the window.  
"Nothing."  
Riku's father stomped over to the window, eyes narrowed.  
"What's out there worth being embarrassed about?"  
"Nothing!" Riku said, a bit too enthusiastically.  
His father turned on him. "You think I haven't seen you staring at him before?"  
Riku blanched. He'd had no idea his father knew how he felt about Sora.  
"Wha-what do you mean?" he asked uncertainly.  
His father made an ugly noise in his throat. "No goddamn son of mine is gonna be some freaky homo! Do you hear me?!"  
Riku flinched as his father gestured widely, almost hitting Riku in the face. He'd seen this coming, hoped it wouldn't actually come.  
"There will be no fkin' fags in my house!" He took another step toward Riku, hatred evident in his eye. "You're a disgrace to me and the rest of this family!"  
Riku tried to get a word in edge-wise. "But I wasn't-" He was cut off by the back of his father's hand colliding with his face. He was sent falling to his bed as his father continued to yell.  
"Don't you lie to me!" he roared. "Now you are not allowed to even think about that fkin' neighbor of ours! Am I understood?"  
Riku was silent, glaring daggers at his father. His father's glower intensified, if possible, as he yanked his son up by the collar.  
"Am I understood?!" Riku shot him a loathing look before dropping his gaze to the floor. He still said nothing.  
"Get over this messed up priss thing and act like a man!" He then promptly dropped Riku to the floor and stomped out, slamming the door behind him.  
Riku slumped down near his window and gazed outside again. Sora glared spitefully at a second weed, even more steadfast than the first. Riku sighed.  
"I can't."

--

A/N: Yeah, I posted this on dA originally, and it was received well, so I thought it was time to share the wealth with ff. Review plz!


	6. Before He Cheats

Disclaimer: You know what, I have a surprise for you! I own Kingdom Hearts! ….if by Kingdom Hearts, you mean, a copy of the game that actually belongs to my brother…

**Before He Cheats**

Sora didn't bother knocking on Riku's door. He'd already decided the matter at hand was far too important for his friend's privacy. So he burst into Riku's apartment unannounced in the middle of the night. Well, not quite the middle, more like the first quarter, but that is neither here nor there.

Riku, unfortunately, was asleep on his couch at this point. He was actually having quite a nice nap right then.

"Riku, I need your help!"

The silver-haired male jumped, choked on an inhaled breath, and fell of his couch in a tangle of blankets. He managed to find his way out of the blanket to glare blearily at Sora.

"What do you want?" he asked, half sleepy, half furious. "What's important enough that you came busting into my house and woke me up?!"

"Sorry," Sora said, totally remorseless. "It's important, trust me."

"What?!" Riku asked impatiently.

"I found out Marluxia's cheating on me," he answered, serious. "And need your help to get revenge."

"Oh, so we're talking revenge are we?" Riku was actually awake now. "Well, what are you planning?"

"Well, I- wait…why don't you sound surprised, or pissed?"

Riku sighed. "I told you a week ago that he was cheating on you. Not my fault you didn't believe me." He then rolled over and buried his head under the covers. "Talk me into helping you tomorrow. I wanna sleep."

Sora scowled at him. "No, we need to do it now!" He went to the entertainment center surrounding Riku's widescreen TV and took out a video camera. "He's out right now with some girl."

Riku unearthed himself. "Why do we need a video camera?"

Sora rolled his eyes. "Come _on_," he said, grabbing Riku's arm. "Just get your lazy butt up." He dragged his friend to the door and was half way through shutting the door behind them when he registered what Riku was saying.

"Uh, okay….but can I put on some pants first?"

Sora looked down at his friend, who was wearing a t-shirt and dark blue boxers. "Oh…what are you waiting for, go get dressed!" He shoved Riku back in the door, sending him tripping over a rug.

* * *

"Wow, Sora, didn't think you'd ever suggest something this mean," Riku said in awe. They were in Riku's car (Sora had left his at home), following Sora's directions to a bar somewhere in the city.

"Well, maybe your rubbing off on me," Sora answered noncommittally. "Either way, you're helping right?"

Riku smiled widely. "Of course. How could I resist?" He made a sharp left turn into a parking lot. "Well, let's go."

Sora and Riku skulked to the end of the lot, toward Marluxia's car. Sora thanked all the gods that may be listening that Marluxia had left his spare keys where Sora could get to them. He clicked the unlock button so the alarm wouldn't go off, and hefted a baseball bat onto his shoulder.

He looked toward Riku, grinning. "Shall we?"

Riku nodded. "We shall. And we're live in five, four, three, two, one!" He turned on the camera as Sora swung the bat at one headlight. It resulted in a satisfying crunch and tinkle of glass and plastic.

He knocked out the second headlight in two swings, then turned to smile at the camera. He pulled out a set of keys from his back pocket.

"You know that set of spare keys?" He dug them deep into the flawless paint job, sending flecks of paint to the ground. "I'm taking 'em back."

Riku looked out from behind the camera. "Here, I got an idea." He traded Sora the camera for the keys. Sora filmed as Riku dug a message into the paint. Honk if you think I'm a bastard, was soon scrawled across the back fender.

"Nice," Sora said appreciatively. "Good to know I've got friends I can count on." He handed the camera back to Riku.

"Yep, cuz you're choice in boyfriends sucks so far," Riku commented. "You could do so much better."

Sora shrugged. "Well, Marluxia's an ass either way. It was just a matter of time before somebody did this." He took a switchblade out of a pocket and knelt to slash a hole in one tire. Sora closed his eyes in pleasure at the resulting hiss. "Music to my ears," he said softly.

Riku laughed. "Sora, the camera loves you!" he shouted enthusiastically. "Give us a kiss!"

Sora puckered his lips and blew a kiss at the video camera, then collapsed into a fit of giggles. Riku took the knife from him and finished slashing all four tires, seeing as Sora was incapacitated.

He went to retrieve the camera from Sora, but stopped when an unholy grin crossed his face.

"Riku?" Sora said questioningly. "I don't know what idea you just got, but that grin is gonna scare the piss out of anyone who sees this. I think I like it."

"You've got the keys, right?"

Sora held them up. "Yep, but it's already unlocked. Have at it."

Riku grinned wider and climbed into the passenger side of the car. Sora followed, still taping. Riku flipped the knife in his hand before starting to carve something out in the black leather seat.

He sat back after a moment, looking at his handiwork. His name was carved deep into the seat, with a small heart beneath it. Sora laughed and grabbed at the knife, handing Riku the camera.

"Yeah," Riku said easily. "I thought we ought to sign our artwork. You know, in case it sells big or something."

Riku ♥ Sora

"Jeez," Riku said uncomfortably. "It looks like we're dating or something…"

"We are."

"What?!" Sora grinned widely as Riku spluttered. He leaned over and placed a kiss on the older boy's cheek, which shut him up.

"Yes," Sora said assuredly. "We're dating."

Riku looked aghast for a moment, then glared playfully at Sora. "Aren't you supposed to ask me? What if I don't want you?"

Sora pouted. "Aw, come on, I'm on the rebound and I'm weak. You wouldn't turn me down and crush my heart like that would you?" He gave Riku a pleading look.

"Well, when you put it that way…" Riku leaned forward and captured Sora's mouth in a kiss that had him blushing. The brunette put his arms around Riku's neck, pulling him closer.

When they decided to come up for air, Sora looked around at the car they'd been trashing.

"We should probably leave. I think we're done, right?" He didn't voice the thought that maybe they could continue their previous make-out session elsewhere.

Riku was silent, then Sora saw that same smirk crawling over his face, meaning he'd either had a very good, or a very bad idea. Probably both.

"You said you wanted to really ruin his car right?" he asked Sora slyly. "You wanted to desecrate the poor vehicle, correct?"

"Yeah," Sora answered slowly. "I really don't know…what…."

Riku closed the door, pressed the lock button, and yanked Sora into the backseat with him.

* * *

Marluxia walked back to his car, just the slightest bit drunk. A bleach blonde woman was hanging on his arm. Pulling his keys out, he fumbled for the button to unlock the car. He only found it slightly odd that the headlights didn't seem quite as bright as normal when they flashed.

When he finally did reach his car, his jaw dropped. The headlights were smashed, all four tires were flat from being slashed open, and someone had keyed his car, along with a message to other drivers.

He dropped the woman's arm and went to his car, nearly pulling out his long pink hair in frustration. Shaking with temper, he wrenched open the driver's side door, ignoring the calls of 'What the hell are you crying for?'

He sat in shock as the opposite door opened. The woman opened her mouth to say something, but Marluxia cut her off.

"Don't, Larxene. Just don't, for the love of God…" As she snickered at how pitiful he sounded, Marluxia spotted a note attached to the dash. On the consol for his in-car DVD player was a note reading, Press play.

He hurriedly shut Larxene up, earning himself a jab in the ribs, and pressed the play button. The pair watched in a daze, of either despair or amusement, as Sora and Riku took turns trashing Marluxia's car on camera. There was a moment of static, then Riku came back on screen.

The silver haired male was looking sated, shirtless, and sweaty. He drew back a hand from turning on the video camera and waved at the screen, grinning.

"Sorry about the stains, Marly," he said, sounding on the verge of laughter. "You know Sora…well, actually, you don't, seeing as he claims you never actually got to the whole sex part of the relationship." He laughed easily. "Man, you got ripped off. Have fun with your bitch!"

The video clicked off, followed by silence. After a moment of silence, Marluxia and Larxene turned simultaneously toward the backseat. Marluxia made a sound somewhat like that of a dying animal, while Larxene went into hysterics.

"Hope you aren't thinking of cheating on me," Larxene said after a moment. "Cuz I'll make this look like child's play."

* * *

A/N: Nothing special to say, just review pretty please. 


	7. Squeaky Hammer not related at all

-1Disclaimer: I own a dress, but that's about as close as I come to owning the characters in this fic.

Warning: Implied sex, not really explicit at all.

Dedicated to Mary, cause she just kicks ass like that.

--

**Squeaky Hammer (this has nothing to do with the fic, I'm just lazy and spazzical)**

Kairi dragged Sora along with her into yet another store. They'd been all over the mall in the past two hours, but about a quarter was still left. Sora was at a loss for why Kairi insisted on pulling him with her into every store. And this one….

The newest store was a dress shop. Colorful, flowing fancy dresses filled the entire space but for a walkway and changing rooms. Sora groaned as Kairi shot off to inspect something, knowing running away wasn't an option. Kairi was desperate for some good quality time with her friend. She claimed he was hanging out with Riku 'more than is normal' lately. Sora had rolled his eyes and protested, but Kairi was not to be dissuaded. Hence, the current torment.

"Sora!" Kairi shrieked from a few yards away. "Sora! Come here!" He moaned, cursing all females, and shuffled towards the redhead. She was holding up a deep blue dress. It was strapless, with a slit up the front, showing slightly paler blue material inside. Silver embroidery and beads marched up the sides of the slit and around to the back. It was, Sora grudgingly admitted, very pretty.

"Very nice, Kairi," he said tiredly. "I'm sure you'll look great when you try it on, as you're bound to do."

Kairi giggled. "Silly Sora," she said lightly. "This is for you."

"What?!" Sora looked at her like she had sprouted antlers. "What are you talking about?! I'm not a girl, Kairi!"

She rolled her eyes and shoved the dress at her friend. "You have to, it matches your eyes. And besides, you're gay, so get in touch with your feminine side or whatnot!" She grabbed Sora by the arm and forced him into a changing room.

The brunette beat on the door in protest, but Kairi shouted that he was stuck until he had changed. She heard him sigh and grinned to herself. She pulled out a cell phone.

"Yuffie? I have a mission for you."

--

"Affirmative," Yuffie stated into her phone, held walky-talky style. "Target has been sighted."

"Yuffie, just do it!" Kairi's voice crackled over the phone.

"Jeez," Yuffie mumbled to herself. "Nobody appreciates my art." She shook her head in disdain. Hanging up the phone, she returned her gaze to the back of a head of silver hair.

Riku sat, unsuspecting, eating French fries in the food court, when something hyperactive pounced on him. Recognizing the blur of black clothes, he ducked to avoid whatever Yuffie was going to do. He heard a clatter and raised his head. A spoon was stuck in the cream-colored tabletop. How Yuffie had managed to lodge a spoon in the table, he hadn't the faintest, but Riku breathed a sigh of relief.

Yuffie took a seat across the table from him and began to swivel around in her chair.

"So, what's up?" she asked innocently.

Riku glared at her. "What's up?" he asked breezily. "Oh not much, just the fact that I narrowly avoided being decapitated and/or stabbed by a freaking _spoon_!"

Yuffie laughed easily. "Oh, come on, I've gotta keep you on your toes somehow." She paused to let her smile become a smirk. "We wouldn't want you to fall out of shape. Sora would miss that ass of yours."

Riku's face took on something dangerously close to a blush, and chucked a French fry at Yuffie's head. The girl leaned up and caught it in her mouth, foiling Riku's plans of attacking her via fast food.

"So anyway," Yuffie continued, "we've got places to be, boy. Let's get out of here."

Riku raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why should I trust the one who just tried to kill me with tableware?" He sat back in his chair for a moment before continuing. "What are you up to, you little ninja freak?"

Yuffie laughed and swatted away the comment. "Oh, stop being paranoid. Sora just needs help with something."

"I thought Kairi dragged him shopping today?" he asked, confused.

"She did," Yuffie answered. "And that's precisely why he needs help. You know how Kairi can get when it comes to shopping…"

Riku shuddered at the memory of the last (and first) shopping trip he'd been coerced into. He didn't bother wondering why Yuffie was actually on the rational side this time, just took it as a blessing.

"Alright, I'll trust you, for Sora's sake," Riku said. "Where are they?"

Yuffie grinned triumphantly. "Follow me!" She jumped up enthusiastically, pulling Riku along with her. She flipped open her phone and hit the speed dial for Kairi. "Mission accomplished," she said happily into Kairi's voicemail. "The mouse has seen the cheese. I repeat, the mouse has seen the cheese." After that, she hung up.

Riku gave her a confused and suspicious look. "What are you doing and who are you working with?" he asked bluntly.

Yuffie waved the comment away. "Oh, silly. I'm not doing anything but taking you to Sora's rescue. Now, are we gonna free the poor boy from Kairi's clutches, or are we gonna keep questioning my character?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Lead on."

A few minutes later, they were outside of a dress shop. Riku paled (only slightly) and stared at Yuffie. "She's cracked out the formal wear?" he asked gloomily. "Dear God, have mercy."

Yuffie's smile became slightly devious as Riku stormed in to the aid of his friend. She walked calmly in the direction of the changing rooms, following after Riku.

When she got there, she wasn't surprised at what she found. Riku was glaring at Kairi, a look of utter horror slowly overtaking his face. Kairi was working to pry the changing room door open and Yuffie could see the smallest bit of blue behind the door.

She joined Kairi in prying the door open. Behind them, Riku was slowly forming words. _You forced him into a __**dress**__?! _Then the door swung open fast as the combined strength of both Yuffie and Kairi pulled Sora outside, still holding the door handle.

The brunette boy staggered as he fell forward with the force of the door being pulled out of his reach, and went tumbling into Riku, who caught him awkwardly. Sora righted himself, brushing off the dress, much as a girl would (but honestly, it wasn't paid for, he had to keep it clean). He turned on Kairi, intent on giving the redhead a stern talking to.

Beside him, Riku was having trouble with that whole breathing idea. Because when Sora was wearing a low-cut, tight-fitting dress that hugged him in _all_ the right places, could Riku really be expected to understand such complex concepts as inhaling?

Riku cut Sora off in the middle of yelling at Kairi, who looked only the very slightest bit guilty. "Kairi! Yuffie! Get out!"

All three turned to stare at Riku. He was a bit red in the face, Sora assumed from anger, though the girls exchanged knowing glances. He grabbed Sora by the arms and shoved him into the changing room.

"I can't believe you did this to Sora!" he shouted, outraged. "Sora, we're getting you out of this dress this instant. I'll help you. You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Yuffie, don't lie! I know you were in on it!" With that, Riku walked in after Sora, who was trying to explain he could change by himself, and slammed the door behind him.

The girls looked to each other, smiling triumphantly. They indulged in congratulatory high five, pleased with themselves. They waited for a few moments, just watching the changing room that Sora and Riku had disappeared into. After a while, they heard a muffled gasp and decided Riku had made his move. _Finally_, they thought together, rolling their eyes heavenward.

Now for phase two of the plan. Yuffie and Kairi stood, Kairi gathering her things from the floor. Yuffie climbed onto a display table.

"There is a robbery in progress next door!" she shouted at the top of her voice. "I repeat, there is a robbery in progress next door! Please evacuate the premises!"

When nobody moved, Yuffie glared, slightly miffed. "Didn't you hear me?! There's a guy with a gun within thirty feet of you!" She waved her arms a bit for effect. "Run if you want to live!!"

The few people who had believed her the first time began to panic, causing everybody else to panic along with them until there was a small stampede of women (and their husbands) running out of the store, yelling.

Yuffie jumped off the table, pleased with her work. Kairi nodded appreciatively. "Ya done good, Yuffie," she said, patting her friend's shoulder. "Ya done good."

Yuffie beamed and slung an arm around Kairi's shoulders. "Thanks. Think we oughta leave them alone for a bit then?" Both girls laughed and walked out of the store. As they exited, each girl grabbed a side of the fenced metal used to lock up the shop and pulled them together.

"Stand back," Yuffie directed. When Kairi was out of the way, she aimed a kunai at the crosspiece and threw it as hard as she could. The small knife was buried a good two inches into the wooden support behind it.

After this, Yuffie and Kairi walked off, companionably discussing politics.

--

Riku slammed the door behind him before turning slowly to Sora. He hoped Sora would forgive him for this, but after years of crushing on the boy, seeing him in something like…this was too much. And to make matters worse, Sora had been in his _arms_. He could only hope that their friendship wouldn't be ruined after this.

The brunette was struggling to reach the zipper on the back of the dress, one arm thrown up over his head as he wiggled about. "Good thing you're here, Riku," he commented. "This was easier getting on that is coming off. Can you just help me with the zipper? I can do the rest."

Riku blushed, but his hands came up to Sora's back, the upper half of it exposed by the cut of the dress. Instead of going for the zipper though, his hands went to the brunette's shoulders, pulling him back against Riku's chest.

Sora gasped, surprised by the movement. "Riku, what're you…?"

Riku leaned forward until his mouth was near Sora's ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked in a whisper.

Sora shuddered, both at the warm breath against his cheek and the tone of Riku's voice. "N-no?" he answered uncertainly. He felt Riku laugh softly behind him.

"You're beautiful, Sora," he said simply. "You're beautiful and sweet and all around perfect." He smirked when Sora tried to suppress a small shiver running down his spine. "And I want you so bad."

He abruptly turned Sora to face him, pressing their lips together almost instantly. Sora jerked back out of surprise, but didn't break the kiss. After a second or two, he felt Riku's tongue swipe across his lips, and gasped in response, the noise muffled by Riku's mouth on his.

Riku took advantage of the opening, thinking it was now or never, and deepened the kiss, clutching Sora tightly against him. His hands slipped against the silky material of the dress as he wrapped his arms around Sora's waist.

He was about to back off, see what Sora's reaction was, when the boy's arms reached up to wind themselves around Riku's neck. Sora yanked Riku toward him, pulling their bodies flush against each other. Riku stopped breathing for fear of the hope that was growing in his chest. Maybe Sora wanted this. Maybe…he had a chance?

Riku did push Sora away after a few more moments, when both of them were struggling to breathe. A smile flickered on Sora's face before he dragged in a breath, his forehead pressed against Riku's.

"So," Riku said after a moment, "I guess you…like me back?" Sora tipped his face forward to press his lips to Riku's in a quick, soft kiss.

"Of course," Sora said easily. "How do you think I figured out that I was gay?" He flushed just a bit more than he already had. "I've liked you for a long time. A _really_ long time."

Riku laughed and rubbed his nose against Sora's affectionately. "That's good to know. At least now I don't have to feel guilty about thinking you look fantastic in that dress." Sora laughed half heartedly. "And thinking you'd look much better without it."Sora was silent for a second, then, "You still need to help me get out of this thing," he said hesitantly. "I can't quite get the zipper."

Riku smiled dangerously. "Turn around, Sora," he ordered softly. Sora obeyed, turning so his back was toward Riku. His hands wandered up Sora's back, gliding over the dark blue material and onto equally soft skin. His mouth descended slowly to Sora's neck. It was all Sora could do not to melt from the shear tenderness Riku was showing toward him.

One of Riku's hands toyed with the zipper on the back of the dress, finally pulling it down slowly until he reached Sora's lower back. He continued his work on Sora's neck, whispering sweet words of affection and love into the boy's ear. Sora was quickly becoming a shaky mass of submission.

As the thought slowly drifted into Sora's consciousness, he felt the urge to go back to the fast and hard kisses before he lost the ability to stand. Without warning, Sora returned to facing Riku, grabbing hold of his face and crushing their lips together.

Riku had no complaints. In contrast to his gentle movements of before, Riku quickly wrapped his arms around Sora's waist and hoisted the boy upward. Sora's legs came up to latch around Riku's hips.

With the back of Sora's dress open, Riku's hands wormed their way under the material to run up and down Sora's sides, feather light. Sora arched his back, leaning up toward Riku as he felt Riku's hands all over him. Riku began attacking the boy's neck and shoulders, laying kisses all the way down to the neckline of his dress. When that became a bother, he simply yanked the top down to Sora's waist.

Sora froze as he heard a slight ripping noise. Riku had torn the material a bit on one side. Sora groaned. "Riku… you ruined the dress," he said irritably. "Do you know how much this costs?"

"I'll pay for it," Riku mumbled against Sora's skin. "It's worth it."

Sora blushed. "Wow, kissing me is worth two hundred dollars? I'm flattered." Riku looked worried.

"Maybe we should be a bit more careful," he said warily. "I don't think they'll notice the damage as of now, but…" He trail off.

Sora laughed. "Don't worry about it. Just get me out of this stupid thing." Riku set him down and helped him tug off the dress, leaving Sora in only his boxers.

Riku bit his lip. "I think that was a bad idea," he said, sounding strained. Sora looked up at him, amused. He put the dress carefully on its hanger, then waltzed back over to Riku, swaying his hips ever so slightly. The silver haired male winced visibly.

"I wouldn't say it's a bad idea," Sora said coyly. He leaned forward to press a kiss on Riku's cheek, their bodies close again. "It could even be deemed a very good idea."

"Sora," Riku said carefully. "Don't push me. And don't be such a tease." He was just the slightest bit shocked when Sora roughly pulled the t-shirt over his head, leaving Riku topless. "You're…not teasing, are you?"

Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's body, nestling his face in the crook of Riku's neck. "Nope," he answered easily. He placed a soft kiss on Riku's collarbone, smiling when the taller boy moaned quietly. "You said you wanted me, so," he paused before continuing. "Go ahead and take me."

Riku back up a bit so he could see Sora's face. "Are…are you serious?" he asked uncertainly. "Are you sure?"

Sora nodded. "I love you, Riku. And you're my best friend. I trust you."

Riku looked shocked for a moment, then dipped his head down to kiss Sora on the mouth with enough emotion behind it to have the brunette trembling. "I love you too, Sora. I really do."

--

Yuffie's cell phone buzzed in her pocket, set on vibrate. She flipped open the phone, Kairi looking on over her shoulder.

"What is it?" the redhead asked, slurping her orange smoothie. Yuffie laughed. "What?" Kairi asked again.

"Well, it's for you too," Yuffie said, turning the phone so that Kairi could see the text she'd received.

_Thanks a ton - Riku & Sora_

--

A/N: This took way longer than it should have to post. It all started with my friends and me trying on dresses, and then…this was born. So, anyway, please review!


	8. Vampire

A/N: Just so people know, this one's not very happy. Not sad, but…it's a vampfic, so take it as you will. Set in London around the eighteen hundreds or so. (I only mention, cause the setting is talked about much)

Inspired by the poem _Vampire_, by Ted Hughes. I strayed a bit from the poem, but I feel it deserves credit and people should be aware that Ted Hughes is an awesome poet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or _Vampire_. Thank you muchly.

* * *

INTOXICATION

No one really knew who he was, but that didn't seem to matter. The room was attracted. He looked as though he would glide across the floor; he very well might have. Who would have noticed, anyhow?

They were entranced by his glowing aqua eyes, his ethereal silver hair. The hosts couldn't even be bothered to call him a party crasher. He was too beautiful to be unwelcome.

His eyes brighten on the bar, looking to the whiskey. He quickly strides to the counter. He dispenses of the women who simpered around him, turning them away with a smile and polite disdain. The men he banishes with quick wit and disinclination to talk.

He requests the whiskey he's been eyeing; two fingers of the golden liquid. It arrives and he is enthralled with the stuff, watching it move. Held up to the light, it almost looks crimson…

* * *

He'd been lazing about the underground rooms, but he was now prepared to leave. He had groomed himself until he shined, and now he would be dirtying himself so soon.

A small brunette boy shakes, curled in his favorite chair, terrified out of his mind. The silver-haired man will be leaving soon. But he knows what comes first.

It starts as bliss. The elder reaches toward the brunette, holding him close, caressing him softly. The boy's shaking slows as he warms in the elder's arms. He considers asking him to stay, but the answer is always the same.

After a few moments, a kiss. It's sweet, almost. At the very least, there's passion, always has been. The brunette boy melts into the kiss, letting the elder hold him up. If it's going to be this way, he may as well give in completely. May as well enjoy himself. The silver-haired man smiles, deepens the kiss, claiming the younger. As it continues, his hands skim over the brunette, making him shiver. His mouth moves to whisper in the boy's ear, painting beautiful words of love and adoration.

The same mouth travels down the boy's neck, kissing and nipping its way to where a pulse beats fervently. His own pulse longs to match it, but it has been still for far too long for that.

The brunette gasps, clutching weakly at the elder. He knew it was coming, but there's no avoiding the pain as a pair of what feels like razors sink into his neck.

"Ri-" he starts, but cuts off as hot blood flows out of him. It hurts, but oh the gift of a vampire. Liquid pleasure fills his veins as they relinquish his life force.

The hold on him tightens as the silver-haired man continues to drink. It's almost painful, it's so tight.

"S-stop," the brunette manages. Immediately, the arms loosen a bit, but the elder continues at his neck, lapping up the sweet blood from the boy.

He's experienced; he knows the elder should be stopping. He tries to pull away, but the arms around him tighten again. His partner is too far gone, in a haze of both bloodlust and just plain lust for the boy in his grip.

"Stop," the boy says again, pushing against the silver-haired man. "For God's sake, stop!" If he doesn't, the boy would surely die. And where would that leave him?

The elder grimaces, eyes stitched closed in the effort to pull back. A spurt of blood squeezes past his retreating lips, landing in his silver hair, streaking it crimson. As he backs away, he realizes the boy is limp in his arms, softly pleading with him, crystal tears running down his face.

He chokes on the sight, and gathers the brunette gently into his arms. He kisses away the tears, carrying the boy to the safety of their bed. The small, beautiful boy is cold as a leaf, his heart scarcely moving.

The silver-haired man is trembling as the boy sinks into a dreamless sleep. _He could have died_, the man thinks brokenly. _I could have lost him. I could have- _But the thought must stop there. Because if it continues, he'll have to admit that he doesn't know what he would do without the boy. He couldn't be replaced like the others. The man might, in fact, die if the boy were lost to him.

He shakes off the thought. His hand trails gently down the boy's face. In his sleep, the boy leans into the touch, the only touch he has ever known. The man smiles. He retrieves his hand, feels the blood stiffened in his silver hair. He's dirtied himself again. He considers cleaning it, but when has he ever been clean?

He leaves, closing the ancient stone door behind him. He follows the underground tunnels, rising to the London streets above. Walking the dark alleys, he finds the manor he's been looking for, and melts into the crowd of aristocrats, invading the party.

* * *

He lowers the glass to his lips. Taking a sip of the whiskey, he is disappointed. It's the best that money can buy. But he knows the taste of a much sweeter drink. He closes his eyes, grinning, and recalls his intoxication.

* * *

Well, that's it. Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review. If you do, I'll love you forever!

And if anyone has any ideas/requests for a one-shot, drabble thing for this, let me know! I want some challenges. I can't promise anything, but I'll try to do any that I get.


	9. He's Really Not That Into You

A/N: Okay, so fml(dot)com. You guys should check it out. Real life stories that make you feel oh-so good about yourself. Warning, there is the f word once. Just don't want to offend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. And I must give credit to fml and a woman named Kat for the inspiration for this story.

**He's Really Not That Into You**

Kairi and her brother Sora had made a tradition of going for lunch every other Friday at this little café down the street from Kairi's apartment. Today was one such day, and Kairi was patiently waiting for her brother outside. Not surprising, as he had a tendency to be just a little late to pretty much everything. Trying to pass the time, Kairi was playing Tetris on her phone when a young man with silver hair walked past her to ask for a table.

The hair color immediately caught her eye, but when Kairi looked up fully, she found the rest of the guy was pretty eye-catching too. She couldn't see his face, as he was talking to the hostess, but even from behind, the view was definitely not lacking. Kairi watched him walk into the café and followed his path until a hand appeared in front of her face, waving like mad.

Kairi blinked and looked up to see Sora smiling down at her.

"Spacing out, Kai? Am I that late?" Sora went to check his watch, but then realized he didn't have one and just grinned sheepishly at his sister.

"No problem, Sora," Kairi said, standing and hugging her older brother. "It wasn't that long. I was just people watching."

Kairi would have anticipated a normal meal, but the hostess decided to seat them a few tables away from the cute guy Kairi had seen earlier. Kairi was dead-set on ignoring him until she happened to glance his direction (not on purpose, of course) and found that he was subtly watching their table. Sora kept talking, grinning and gesturing wildly to illustrate just how Axel had managed to get his hand caught in the seventeen floor window latch, stopping only when Kairi forgot to look back at him after a few seconds.

"Kairi? Are you even paying attention to me?" Sora frowned slightly.

"What?" Kairi responded, proving her own guilt as accused. "Sorry, I uh…go on, I'm listening." She smiled apologetically at her brother. Sora rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Don't worry," he said, eternal grin back on his face. "I gotta go to the bathroom anyway. I'll be right back."

The moment Sora turned the corner to the restrooms, Kairi found the cute guy sitting in Sora's now-vacated seat. Kairi blinked in surprise and didn't say anything for a moment, but automatically brushed her hair out of her face.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked, trying to sound more confused and less rude.

"Sorry about this," the guy said, and Kairi noticed he had ridiculously pretty eyes. "I, uh, wanted to ask you…" He trailed off and Kairi tried not to grin at the fact that he was blushing. Sora would so not believe this when she told him.

"Is your brother single?"

Kairi literally did not know how to respond to that. In fact, it took a second or two to even register that this random hot guy was not hitting on her, but asking if her _brother_ was single. Before Kairi could even come up with a proper response, said brother was back at their table, glancing at the guy in a confused sort of way.

"Hey there," he said in a completely not awkward tone that only Sora could manage. "Can I have my chair back?"

The guy jumped to his feet, the faint blush actually darkening as Kairi watched in horror while Sora's face took on an expression that was scarily close to seductive, and interested at the very least.

"Hi," Sora said, smiling slowly. "I'm Sora." He put out a hand to shake, which the guy latched onto immediately.

"Riku."

Kairi was totally silent as the two boys stared at each other. What the hell, seriously? Could this day get any worse?

Sora suddenly released Riku's hand and turned to Kairi. "Oh, yeah, and this is Kairi, my sister." He grinned enthusiastically, but Riku didn't glance at her for a second.

"Uh-huh," he said, not sounding like he cared at all.

Kairi honestly was about two seconds from slamming her head into the table just to put herself out of her misery.

_Fuck. My. Life._


End file.
